Naruto Reaper of Konoha
by Swordman Beliefs
Summary: What if naruto was taken from Konoha at five and raised in the village of Kuragari by the strongest clan and taught how to use the Kyuubi. Changeing how I typed it starting now, So its back on soon as possible Yay


It was dark the village always was like this its monolithic walls and the great dark tower in the center a ominous sight to all even battle hardened Ninja this place that had been built on power and deception of strength and terror. It was nestled deep within Demon country it had been built during the final days of the first great Shinobi War. It was as old as the five great villages of Konoha, Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, and Suna. This village was Kuragari the village hidden in the Darkness home of some of the deadliest Ninja to ever be born. Here men and women were trained for assassinations and battle for it was said that a small battalion of them could take an army.

That and the leaders the Tenmakage and the Karite clan these names were that of stories many refusing to believe it existed that all the tales were lies. But it was during the third Shinobi war that the supposed mythical Kuragari and Karite Clan became a truth when one Shinobi came from that village to help Konoha and kill the seven gods of Iwa then vanishing from the known Ninja world without a word or a thought. It has been five years since that day and it is on this day that the wheels of destiny shall turn and the place it will begin is in Kuragari.

Inside the village of Kuragari many would be surprised to find the Shinobi of the village relaxed many trained but most lived life at ease. This was because of the power and fear all villages felt for this village and their overwhelming strength from their leaders such as the Tenmakage and Karite Clan but also due to the ability each and everyone of them had they were Shinobi and they all excepted the burden it held and if not then they died.

The village was ruled in two parts the villages military and ninja forces were commanded by the Tenmakage a man that was stronger then all the villages Shinobi and a genius in military combat he led them in times of battle if anything from a missing nin army to a bandit group to a lord with to much money threatened the village it was his duty to serve the people and to lead them to victory but that was all.

For it was the job of the villages most powerful and influential clan to be the leaders of the village politically. It was the duty of the Karite to lead the village to make alliances and treaties to make the missions and to make sure the village stayed fine during economic hazard it was the duty of this clan to not only be stronger then all but the Tenmakage but be able to fight in the area of politics as well making them incredibly dangerous.

But not as dangerous as the head of this clan for it was up to him on what was and wasn't to be he was the picture of power and leadership his name brought fear and respect and that was his duty. But said leader was not in the village at the moment for the head was still the heir and though he was in charge while his uncle was away he was not exactly the picture that many drew for the clan Head.

He was out of the village on a job that he knew only he could it seemed that two days before one of their newest Ninja a young female Karite had been attacked on a mission and captured. This wouldn't have mattered if not for the fact that it was Orochimaru that had been the man that had gone and grabbed her this had led to his leaving with a S-class order to find and save her or if he had to kill her so the snake could not do as he wished. He looked down from his perch at the snake Sannin and noted that the girl was out tied up her eyes covered and gagged but what surprised him the most was the two children no older then three that were next to her a blond haired boy and girl.

Orochimaru was smiling his plans were coming together he had the Karite girl and two other wonderful additions he knew his plan to reach immortality and the work on making the ultimate bloodline would begin. It was then he barely dodged three Kunai that he noticed the presence.

The man was tall and lean his hair cut short and black his eyes a deep blue and face handsome yet a scar on his right eye marred it. He was in black Shinobi garb with a katana on his back the kanji for death in silver over his heart. He wore fingerless gloves and boots instead of sandals but also what made him strange was he only could be fifteen he smiled as he walked forward as Orochimaru leapt back his snake yellow eyes staring at him.

"Well this is bad." was all the man said as he looked at the very angry Sannin. Orochimaru glared at the man he didn't know who it was but the boy dared to try and attack him. "Who are you to challenge me boy." The man Glanced around lazily his blues eyes landing on the three captives. "Oh I'm just a Ninja sent out to find a Karite that vanished." He opened his hands in a way that showed his hands were empty and he could not perform any hand signs. Orochimaru sneered at the man "ku ku ku and did they know I was the one who took her?"

The man sighed then looked at the girl and shrugged. "No they didn't say anything about you being the problem." The man then did two half signs causing Orochimaru to leap back as the three Kunai that sat next to him exploded. The man leaped forward and began to attack Orochimaru with thunderous punches and kicks all which were blocked or dodged. "You are a fool if you think you can beat me!" The man smiled at Orochimaru then spun and landed a heavy kick cracking the snakes neck but he promptly turned to mud then reappeared behind and stabbed the man in the back.

"Ha now die you fool!" The man smiled "Boom." Orochimaru only could swear as the man exploded sending the snake flying back. He stood in pain and then noted the man now holding a sword to his throat. "The last time we met you and I were allies this time we face opposing factors Snake so for our past alliance I will allow you to leave But be warned Death does not miss twice."

The mans eyes were cold and his sword drew blood but Orochimaru nodded and slipped into the earth leaving while secretly swearing revenge on the bastard who he now remembered that damn Gaki from the war Karite No Jeiku.

Jeiku waited his blue eyes scanning the area his senses at the highest peak they could be while staying in a defensive stance waiting a good ten minutes before moving. He placed his hands into a cross like fashion.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

Six copies of Jeiku appeared and quickly nodded as they all got into the trees and formed a defensive parameter that would wan him if their was any danger of the Snake returning. He then turned and walked to the captives.

"Oy wake up." The girl didn't stir and Jeiku sighed a genjutsu sleep. "Kai." The girl awoke soon after and sat up as Jeiku had sliced the ropes before. "Well good afternoon Hitomi-neesan."

Karite Hitomi she stood at about his shoulder with long black hair and piercing gray eyes she wore standard Black Jounin attire. She smiled at him as she stood and bowed. "Thank you Jeiku-Niisan for the assistance." Jeiku sighed then sat down in annoyance. "Yeah well next time be careful if I hadn't gotten him by surprise I would've had to go all out and we know a Sannin class battle near sleeping hostages would've been disastrous for me." He leaned back ignoring he annoyed huff.

It was then that he turned his attention to the two children who were stuck in a genjutsu slumber. "Who are the gaki's?" Hitomi looked over and shrugged. "He already had them said something about his luck and the fact he got the two one from a Kumo the other from a Konoha Ninja then he hit me with the Genjutsu." Jeiku frowned and picked up the kids. "Well whatever we take the kids back home and then figure out whats going on and why these two are so important."

She nodded and with that Jeiku shunshined them away giving them a good distance closer and farther from where Orochimaru had been. As they journeyed home in the village of Konoha the Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was not happy he had just learned that Naruto had been taken by a traitor and given to his failed student the Sannin Orochimaru and was in the process of getting the councils approval to send out ninja to get the boy. Problem was the civilians and Uchiha clan and a few others had stopped him with rules that he had to let by to stop civil war all because of his old teammates and Danzo. He was worried sick about the boy he saw as a grandson and what was worse was fear of what would happen to the seal that held the great demon Kyuubi inside of him. All this ran through his head and with the Kumo Ambassador coming his stress was at an all time high.

"Naruto I hope your alright and Minato please forgive me for failing." With that he went to work trying to fix what he had hoped never would be needed.

(Kurogari)

Jeiku sighed the two children still asleep due to him placing seals on them to keep them asleep rather then have them wake up while he was on a tree branch and slip in surprise he was curious why the seals were wearing so fast but chocked it to weak work by his uncle to make him do his own. "Hitomi report to the Tenmakage then come to my office got it." She nodded and left and Jeiku sighed she called him brother though they were cousins because all the children had grown up with stories of him and his exploits during his childhood even if she was a year older.

"Alright you two lets get to my office and see who you are and where your from." With that he walked home as he did he was greeted by most of the citizens all of which were a ninja or fighter no one didn't know how to fight or defend themselves if you couldn't be a ninja then you became a swordsman or archer or even a spy but everyone could do something those that didn't want to though did normal jobs and services which allowed the village to work as it did.

Jeiku approached the Karite compound which was a huge area that allowed the entire one hundred members of the clan to live train and forge weapons without getting cramped and it also was the only area that was made of a special silver stone instead of the ominous obsidian stone that made the village a horror. He nodded to the guards each strong enough to take out jounins and chunnins with some effort and they opened the doors allowing him to enter both giving him a strange look as they saw the knocked out kids. He walked by ignoring the whispers he heard from the many Karite that were looking at him from the small kids to the teens to his grandma smoking a cigarette as he made his way to the second tower of Kurogari the Karite tower and with a sigh he entered the doors.

"Daisuke I need you to get me some food and drink enough for myself and two three year olds." He glanced at the two and saw they were very skinny and slightly malnourished also there clothes were ratty and torn he glared slightly in his haste he had missed that. "Also some clothes for the kids and more food balanced variety and one medic my personal please."

Daisuke was Jeiku's servant a man from the Tora clan he was tall and built like a Tiger if it was human with fierce yellow eyes and graying hair he had entered the service of the Karite clan just after the end of the third shinobi war and had become Jeiku's servant he was strong a Jounin level Ninja and with his bloodline limit of Tora Reikon he was a fierce warrior but he was also forty and so he had begun his new life and though Jeiku was a bit much he enjoyed it.

"Yes Jeiku-Sama" With that he bowed and vanished to get it done Jeiku sighed. "Again with the Sama crap." With that he headed to his office in the tower climbing the long stair case until he reached the office and opened it. His office was more like his own personal room it had a bed table desk and book case and cabinets full of files and other things a couch and chairs were placed to allow someone to relax and the chairs were there to allow people to sit at meetings or if he had to work late eat dinner.

He placed the two children down and removed the seals then with a small push of chakra to wake them Jeiku sat back and waited. The first to wake up was the boy he sat up and rubbed his strikingly blue eyes and looked around Jeiku noted the whisker like scars on his cheeks and when he'd yawned the enlarged canines. The girl was close behind as she sat up and rubbed her eyes which were surprisingly black eyes but cat like features they blinked a couple times and looked around then looked at each other.

"Who are you?" they both said at the same time. "Where am I." Again at the same time Jeiku chuckled a little until both of them started to cry. Jeiku surprised by this stood up and walked over to them. "Hey hey don't cry come on now your both fine come on now settle down."

(ten minutes later.)

"Damn it." Jeiku stood with a rather annoyed expression as he looked at the two crying kids until finally he gave up. "If you two stop crying I'll get you some candy!" The both of them were silent in a second Jeiku sighed and looked at them. "Now then lets talk while we wait for uhh dinner and some new clothes for you two and before you ask yes I will get the candy." The two smiled at one another then looked at him.

"Okay mister." Jeiku sighed and then squatted to there level looking them both in the eyes with a smile. "First off names not mister I'm Karite no Jeiku age fifteen and shinobi of the village we are in Kurogari my likes are a certain book and my village my dislikes are a know deceased man and vegetables hobbies are reading and learning new things my dream is to live up to my own reputation and have students thats names will give me even more fame." The two looked at him and then he smiled. "Now introduce yourselves please." The young boy looked uncertain but the girl just smiled.

"I'm Nii Yugito and I'm three in a half I like cats and I don't know what a hobby is umm my dream is to be a strong ninja like mommy was." Jeiku smiled and nodded and then he looked at the boy.

"Well what about you?"

He smiled a big smile then stood up and puffed his chest a little. "My names Uzumaki Naruto I'm three and I like Ramen my ojisan and the Yondaime my hobbies are I don't know and I don't like people that look down on me and my dream is to be the Hokage so everyone will acknowledge me."

Jeiku didn't show it but he was shocked at what he heard the boys name and dream both hit him and memories of a woman and man flashed in his mind he played it off as Daisuke arrived with the food but as they ate Jeiku sat down at his desk and glared at it his anger controlled but curiosity was getting him though he didn't want to he would have to use a technique on the two since they were to young to understand most of what he needed to know and so as they ate he waited once they slept he would see there memories.

The two of them ate an enormous amount of food which both astonished and worried him since it showed how badly they were fed and as they slipped into pajamas one a girls nighty the other a pair of orange pajamas with a bunch of chibi foxes and then at how fast they fell asleep on the bed not even caring they were in the same bed but Jeiku sighed they were kids.

He then walked over them "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **A puff of smoke appeared and another Jeiku stood his eyes on the girl. "Alright I'll use the technique on the boy you use it on the girl dispel yourself when I finish also be prepared something just doesn't feel right about this."

The bunshin nodded and then in a flash of hand signs ending with a strange sign with the index fingers bent and touching the pinkies up like a praimad the rest closed in a fist. "**Karite Style: Inner soul search no jutsu!"**

A strange gray cloak surrounded Jeiku raising up till he was covered then in a flash shot into Naruto leaving him standing there motionless. Jeiku landed in a sewer his boots covered in knee high water he looked around his eyes wide in shock. "What the hell I should be in his soul looking at memories not a sewer." He walked a bit drawing his sword as he did the only upside to the technique besides the ability to see ones soul memories was the ability if the opponent has one to crush barriers or seals that could be placed.

"Damn it this has never happened before where the hell-" He stopped talking and looked towards a dark corridor in the sewer a power was there a strong one and in a flash he was pulled he swore and slammed his sword into the ground only to have it vanish his eyes widened and he cried out as he flew off his feet and into the air. He flew through the halls cursing as he did until he saw the huge gates and saw the great maw of a beast.

"FUCK!" But just as he was about to be devoured a huge black cloak surrounded him and pulled him down and a skeletal hand held him down while a huge scythe was across his chest behind him was his partner and guardian while he entered souls. "Tch took your time Yuu I almost died there." Yuu looked down at him his face hidden by the cowl and hood that made up his robe and cloak.

_"You were careless Jeiku had I not interfered then I would be a soulless husk for eternity." _Jeiku nodded then turned to the cage and with a wave Yuu vanished now that he knew he was able to properly protect himself from what was behind the cage. The beast of course roared and Jeiku only glared.

"Show yourself I know that you are a demon your chakra stinks of malice but which one I don't know now show yourself!" The beast was silent and Jeiku reformed his soul blade in case another attack happened.

**"Show myself...Fine then Karite I will show myself and then I will show you hell for what this boy has been through and myself as well see it for yourself." **Jeiku slid back as a huge roar filled the cage and he swore as he slipted and fell into the darkness of the soul that was Naruto.

Jeiku awoke to find himself standing inside the Hokage office he noted that a baby lay in a crib and Sarutobi the old hokage was looking down at him with a sad smile. Then Jeiku saw it the Council calling for the babies death the truth of his parents being hidden by Sarutobi to protect Naruto of how Naruto was placed in the orphanage but not fed or clothed or changed until ANBU came and saw what had happened a full week later. He watched as the boy was almost killed only to be saved by a young man or woman masked as a dog or a cat and he saw the beatings and torture he had been through he saw hell and the boy smiled still he then saw the final bit of the kidnapping as a ANBU traitor took him to Orochimaru.

Just as fast as he saw this he returned and saw the demon and he looked down. "Kyuubi no Kitsune some how I knew the rumor of your death was bullshit. But to find out you were sealed in Minato's and Kushina's son and to see his life as the hell its been I have very few things to say." Jeiku sighed and continued speaking the Kyuubi still hidden watched its huge red eyes on Jeiku. "I can understand fear and hatred I was raised by a fool who told me those were our tools but even he knew the difference between a child that is the storage scroll and the demon that is the dangerous thing sealed inside. So now I am more then certain of what I have to do."

He looked up gone was the fifteen year old boy replaced was the Karite Kami no Kira. His cold eyes looking straight into the kyuubis hate filled. "I will teach this kid and then allow him to choose but either way this is stopping I have a debt to pay and friends memories to honor and I will be damned if I will sit idle as this happens." The Kyuubi said nothing, "Also know this I will train the boy and I now know about you so interfere with him and I will." He suddenly was much darker and his blue eyes glowed with a gray energy as he was cloaked in it. "Kill you."

The Kyuubi didn't back off instead it moved closer shifting and changing until it became a human. The Kyuubi stood at seven feet with nine long red braids and hair that stuck up like ears. He was covered in tattoos that signified the seal he woe black shinobi pants and his feet were bare showing his talons he had blood red eyes and whisker marks and his fangs still showed in his smile.

**"Interesting you have guts Karite and I have no intention of harming the kits training I hate it but the seal you know very well and its been modified I am destined to either die or choose to serve him as a ally to survive so I will help but if the boy proves to be a monster like my first master Madara then I will kill him and myself understand!?" **Jeiku looked at him then nodded then he turned away from the Kyuubi his eyes still the same.

"Fine but he doesn't learn about you till he's five understand?" The Kyuubi shrugged. **"Fine he won't learn about me till then I'll stay silent but remember this I am a demon though I hate to admit it this the fourth beat me and this is my only option so this kit will be strong for he will have me and from the power I felt you to shall help him become strong..." **The Kyuubi smiled darkly. **"For not many in the realm of humans can forget the Karite that slew his own clan members and father who embodied the power of the Kami of Iwa!"**

Jeiku said nothing he just began to do the hand signs to cancel the jutsu. "Yes but even I could not defeat the man that became the god of the flash and the sealer of you so his son who embodies the will of fire and the wrath of the Kyuubi and the fear of death what will he be then I wonder? For even I shudder at the thought of such a Ninja existing and yet..." He smiled to himself and turned to the Kyuubi his grin becoming sinister. "Another part quivers with excitement at the fame and legend he will make!"

The Kyuubi laughed hard as Jeiku slowly faded away from the Sewers his smile still there.

In a flash Jeiku awoke back in the office and the exhaustion of the Jutsu hit him and he fell to a knee sweating profusely. He turned to his Bunshin who had a grim look. "I am not going to like this am I?" The Bunshin nodded then dispersed showing Jeiku that the girl had suffered a similar fate but had been guarded better and that inside her was the Nibi the two tailed demon cat. "Well shit two Jinchurikki's each I wish to train and each with the potential to be legends...How the hell can I be this lucky, and how the hell am I going to get Konoha and Kumo not to interfere?"

Jeiku slid down and closed his eyes in thought either way he was making a trip to Kumo which was the closest village and most likely the easiest if what the Nibi had shown him since the Raikage wanted Yugito to be happy even if it meant her living somewhere else Konoha on the other hand was going to be as a Nara would say Troublesome.

Jeiku walked out of the office leaving another Kage Bunshin to watch the kids while he walked towards the secondary office. He walked over and looked to the side seeing one of the many SHADES the Kurogari ANBU. "Bring me Daisuke and Hitomi now." The man vanished into the darkness and Jeiku walked to the chair and sat. A moment later his door opened and Daisuke walked in still dressed for service even though it was so late Hitomi was dressed in a gray knight gown and rubbing her eyes.

"Nii-san why did you wake me up?" Daisuke sighed and Jeiku only closed his eyes. "Hitomi Daisuke I have a job for you." His voice was all business and both stood at attention Hitomi though family was still his subordinate. "Hai Karite-Sama" He opened his eyes the piercing blue eyes that many still had nightmares of in some countries. "Those two children I rescued I want them taken care of fed clothed and given rooms in my mansion also prepare training clothes and clear your schedules for the next three week unless the Tenmakage himself tells you otherwise you two will be training those two while I go to their villages and tell them that they are now my apprentices for the next eight years."

Hitomi was shocked her eyes open wide her mouth hanging open Daisuke was in a similar state but only with the wide eyes. "Jeiku your going to take those two as your apprentices but you've refused everyone that has asked you before telling them that you do not teach." Jeiku smiled slightly, "True but these two are an exception to that as are anyone that I deem worth my teachings. Now you two will take the job correct as they are very important."

The two nodded and Jeiku smiled, "Good now then I will be leaving immediate to tell the Kages of what has happened until then this- **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" **A puff of smoke appeared and Jeiku exhaled. "Bunshin will take care of my job as head till I get back he will be using the smallest amount of chakra and has enough to last three weeks unless attacked so he will be in here no one is to enter."

They nodded again and Jeiku smiled as he stood and walked towards the door. "Good then I am going tell no one this is SS ranked understood." The nodded on last time and Jeiku smiled and went to grab his gear.

Jeiku walked into his room and towards his closet he opened it removing the kimono of the Head Clan leader and letting them fall to the floor leaving him only in his boxers. He quickly pulled out of the closet a pair of black shinobi pants and slid them on then a sleeveless black muscle shirt and slipped it on then his black SHADE vest which was armored "Think the ANBU Vest but thicker" he slipped it on ignoring the extra weight as he grabbed his black hooded cloak and placed it on the chakra allowing it to stay on his shoulders he quickly slid the hood onto his head and the genjutsu activated hiding his face in darkness he slipped on the boots next and grabbed a scroll and slipped it into a pocket and his sword he safely secured to his back then with a smile hidden in the darkness Karite no Jeiku vanished into the darkness.

**A/N: and the Reaper of Konoha is back again now revised woot but the big question is what to do I plan to make this much better and Though Naruto and Yugito are still going to be strong I'm not sure if I should over power them so review and tell me what you think otherwise well its all on me hehe.**


End file.
